chojrakfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Co Za Kreskówka
Co za kreskówka! (ang. What a Cartoon!) – seria kreskówek powstałych w połowie lat 90. XX w. wyemitowanych przez Cartoon Network. Niektóre oddzielne kreskówki zapoczątkowały całą serię (m.in. Laboratorium Dextera, Krowa i Kurczak, Johnny Bravo, Atomówki). Serial emitowany był w Polsce na kanale Cartoon Network. Spis treści ukryj * 1O serialu * 2Wersja polska * 3Lista kreskówek * 4Ciekawostki O serialu| edytuj kod Pomysł na projekt Co za kreskówka! zrodził się w głowie Freda Seiberta, dyrektora kreatywnego kanałów MTV i Nickelodeon, który przed założeniem Frederator Studios pełnił funkcję prezesa wytwórni Hanna-Barbera. Celem Seiberta było przywrócenie mocy twórczej autorom kreskówek, poprzez powrót do atmosfery panującej w latach 40. XX wieku, kiedy to zrodziło się wiele gwiazd filmów animowanych. Każda animacja z cyklu została wykonana tradycyjnymi metodami, na podstawie oryginalnego storyboardu narysowanego i napisanego przez ich twórców. Każdy twórca biorący udział w projekcie współpracował z "korpusem kreatywnym" Hanny-Barbery – dyrektorem artystycznym Jessem Staggiem i projektantką Kelly Wheeler, w celu stworzenia serii wysokiej jakości, limitowanych plakatów. Po długotrwałej wymianie maili z najważniejszymi osobami związanymi z branżą animacji Co za kreskówka! wystartowała. Pierwsza kampania plakatowa zaprezentowała światu wiele nowych, przełomowych postaci, z których część na stałe wpisała się w historię filmów animowanych. Pierwszy odcinek cyklu, Felerne mięso (debiutowy odcinek serialu Atomówki), zaprezentowano 20 lutego 1995 roku, w specjalnym programie World Premiere Toons wyemitowanym na kanale Cartoon Network. Oryginalna seria składała się 48 kreskówek, emitowanych do 1997 roku. W późniejszych latach do antologii włączono kilka dodatkowych odcinków, z których ostatni, Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?, pojawił się 25 sierpnia 2000 roku. Co za kreskówka! dała początek wielu produkcjom – te odcinki serii, które odniosły największy sukces, doczekały się kontynuacji w postaci całych seriali. W ten sposób powstały serie, takie jak Laboratorium Dextera, Atomówki, Johnny Bravo, Krowa i Kurczak, czy Chojrak – tchórzliwy pies. W 2008 roku podjęto próbę stworzenia podobnej antologii kreskówek. Nowy projekt, nazwany The Cartoonstitute, został zawieszony. Wersja polska| edytuj kod * Andrzej Arciszewski – ojciec Miny, siedmioletniej dziewczynki, do której przypadkiem trafił wampir (z odcinka "Mina and the Count in "Interlude with a Vampire"") * Jacek Rozenek – pies, w którego sierści zamieszkał kosmita (z odcinka "Snoot's New Squat") * Mieczysław Morański – krab, który chciał się dostać do Nowego Orleanu (z odcinka "Hillbilly Blue") Wersja polska z odcinka: Wyrzuć kota (ang. Dino in: Stay Out!): Wersja polska: Master Film Reżyseria: Maria Horodecka Dialogi: Kaja Sikorska Dźwięk: Agnieszka Łukasiewicz Montaż: Gabriela Turant-Wiśniewska Kierownictwo produkcji: Dorota Suske-Bodych Wystąpili: * Włodzimierz Bednarski – Fred * Zbigniew Suszyński – Dino * Robert Tondera – Kot * Małgorzata Drozd – Wilma Wersja polska z odcinka: Jonk z Jukonu (ang. Yoink! of the Yukon): Wersja polska: Master Film Reżyseria: Maria Horodecka Dialogi: Kaja Sikorska Dźwięk: Agnieszka Łukasiewicz Montaż: Gabriela Turant-Wiśniewska Kierownictwo produkcji: Dorota Suske-Bodych Tekst piosenki: Andrzej Brzeski Opracowanie muzyczne: Eugeniusz Majchrzak Wystąpili: * Wojciech Paszkowski * Maciej Robakiewicz * Zbigniew Suszyński * Aleksander Mikołajczak i inni Wersja polska z odcinka: Już jadę (ang. Yuckie Duck in: I’m On My Way): Wersja polska: Master Film Reżyseria: Anna Górna Dialogi: Elżbieta Kowalska Dźwięk: Iwona Ejsmund Montaż: Gabriela Turant-Wiśniewska Kierownictwo produkcji: Mieczysława Kucharska Wystąpili: * Jarosław Boberek - Yuckie * Mirosław Zbrojewicz - Lew Wersja polska z odcinka: Zaginiony pilot (ang. Godfrey and Zeke in: Lost Control): Wersja polska: Master Film Reżyseria: Maria Horodecka Dialogi: Kaja Sikorska Dźwięk: Agnieszka Łukasiewicz Montaż: Gabriela Turant-Wiśniewska Kierownictwo produkcji: Dorota Suske-Bodych Wystąpili: * Aleksander Mikołajczak * Robert Rozmus * Małgorzata Drozd * Cezary Kwieciński i inni Wersja polska z odcinka: Wszędzie dobrze, ale w zoo najlepiej (ang. Zoonatiks in: Home Sweet Home): Wersja polska: Master Film Reżyseria: Maria Horodecka Dialogi: Kaja Sikorska Dźwięk: Agnieszka Łukasiewicz Montaż: Gabriela Turant-Wiśniewska Kierownictwo produkcji: Dorota Suske-Bodych Teksty piosenek: Andrzej Brzeski Opracowanie muzyczne: Eugeniusz Majchrzak Wystąpili: * Dariusz Odija * Radosław Pazura * Robert Tondera * Stefan Knothe i inni Wersja polska z odcinka: Wielkie szczęście (ang. Awfully Lucky): Wersja polska: Master Film Reżyseria: Anna Górna Dialogi: Elżbieta Kowalska Dźwięk: Agnieszka Łukasiewicz Montaż: Gabriela Turant-Wiśniewska Kierownictwo produkcji: Mieczysława Kucharska Wystąpili: * Jacek Jarosz * Andrzej Gawroński * Anna Majcher * Mieczysław Morański * Wojciech Paszkowski i inni Wersja polska z odcinka: Psi gang (ang. Bloo’s Gang in: Bow-Wow Buccaneers): Wersja polska: Master Film Reżyseria: Anna Górna Dialogi: Elżbieta Jeżewska Dźwięk: Agnieszka Łukasiewicz Montaż: Gabriela Turant-Wiśniewska Kierownictwo produkcji: Mieczysława Kucharska Wystąpili: * Ryszard Olesiński * Jacek Rozenek * Jerzy Słonka * Jacek Bończyk * Wojciech Machnicki * Ryszard Nawrocki Wersja polska z odcinka: Larry i Steve (ang. Larry & Steve): Wersja polska: Master Film Wystąpili: * Janusz Bukowski - Larry * Robert Czebotar - Steve Wersja polska z odcinka: Fajt Łapy (ang. Foe Paws): Wersja polska: Studio Sonica Wystąpili: * Tadeusz Borowski – Vivianna * Jacek Kopczyński Lektor: Jerzy Dominik Wersja polska z odcinka: Trevor! Podróż do sektora 5-G (ang. Trevor! Journey to Sector 5-G): Wersja polska: Studio Sonica Wystąpili: * Kajetan Lewandowski – Trevor * Andrzej Gawroński - Nauczyciel Lektor: Jerzy Dominik Lista kreskówek| edytuj kod Ciekawostki| edytuj kod * Kreskówka "Larry and Steve" to pilot serialu dla dorosłych "Family Guy" (Larry shorts). |} Kategorie: * Amerykańskie telewizyjne seriale animowane * Produkcje Cartoon Network * Seriale telewizyjne emitowane od 1995 * Seriale telewizyjne zakończone w 1997 Kategoria:Meta-Strony Kategoria:Projekty